Masquerade Ball
by MackyWacky17
Summary: The Palace is having ball. A masquerade ball actually. But the elite don't know why its happening or anything else about it. Why are they having a ball? Who are all the people that showed up?
1. Chapter 1

I release at the familiarity of my maids doing my hair and makeup. Going they are getting me ready for a masquerade ball. The palace as been very busy with all then people coming for the ball. But I still don't know what the ball is for. All I know is there is gonna be a big announcement. I'm very excited and so are the rest of the elite. The queen organized the whole thing by herself she didn't want any of our help. So we all want to see what it looks like. The only king we know is that its a masquerade ball. So that's why my maids are taking there time doing my hair and not as much time on my makeup. They've curled my hair and are leaving it down in simple ringlets but are placing some blue sparkle coins in it at curtain spots. the do give me some makeup but not much just some eyeliner ,blush and lip gloss. They tell me that they just finished my dress this after noon. Its sky blue from the top to about my knees where it turns dark blue. The top is fitted a and strapless and as gems all over. The bottom is all ruffles but it isn't a complete ball gown. My mask is beautiful its tturquoise and as silver accents with blue sparkles and a few feathers. It gets tied under my hair so you can't see the string. It makes me look mysterious and yet very elegant.

I walk down the hall to meat the rest of the eilte for our entrance. I sit on a couch with Elise and talk while we wait for Celeste to finish getting ready.

"So what do you think this ball is for" She says quietly.

"I don't know but they made sure they invited a lot of people for it"

"Yeah, I was walking around the gardens yesterday and I thought I saw someone that looked like Natalie, but why would Natalie be here?"

I sit there shocked trying to ,make sense of what she just said. "yeah I saw someone that looked like Tiny the other day too"

We go sat there trying to figure out what was going on. Why were Natalie and Tiny here? Were the other girls from the Selection here too? But why?


	2. Chapter 2

Kriss gets tired of waiting for Celest so she goes to her room to get her. Elise and I sit on the couch and wait. That's when we here the yelling.

"I'll be ready when I am ready, You can't rush beauty" Yelled a very aggravated Celeste.

"Then why are all e rest of us ready and you aren't " Said a very mad Kriss.

"Well you girls just won't be as beautiful as me then". I look at Elise and role my eyes she laughs.

After about 10 minutes of yelling the girls came around the corner. We all looked beautiful but era h in a different way. I realized I was gonna be very noticeable with my red hair and the other girls were gonna blend in. Looks like I'll have the spot light tonight I thought with a smirk.

One of the guards opened the doors for us and we stepped out on to a grand stair way where we could see the whole room. The decor was all silver and gold. It looked fantastic. In the center of the room they put a fountain. There was a dance floor around the fountain and then circular tables around the rest of the room.

We all walked down the stairs to the dance floor. Someone asked Celeste to dance and then someone asked Elise. Then Kriss ri after. I just stood there looking around the room. Then someone taped my shoulder. I soon around and came fave to face with Maxon. I recognized him by his eyes ey were the eyes that I fell in love with.

"May I have this dance ?" He said, I managed a nod before he whisked me onto the dance floor. As we were dancing I asked him if I was going to get e last dance like I always do. He just said will see witch made my heart sink.

Then after 10 songs it was time for dinner. I sat down at the table I was a signed too. I didn't recognize anyone at my table because they all had masks on.

"Hello I'm Lady America" I said .

"Hi America how have you been"

I sat there shocked "Natalie? What are you doing here?"

"Well I was invited clearly along with all the other girls from the selection"

Why were they all here?


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed my story it means a lot to me. Sorry I havent updated in a while I was away this weekend. So this is the next chapter hope you like it!**

The food was amazing as always. They just set our desserts down, chocolate cake, when Maxon and the King walked on stage. The King stood of to the side and Maxon stood in front of the microphone.

"Ladies and Gentleman," Maxon began, "Thank you all for coming. On behave of Iléa I would like to welcome the lovely ladies of the Selection!"

Why didn't he say the elite? Then I saw 31 Ladies in masks walk on stage. Then me and the rest of the elite followed.

"Ladies I would like to thank you all for joining the Selection and thank you for being patient with my decision. And tonight I will announce my future wife."

OMG! This is not happening. What of it's not me? What if he chooses Kriss or Elise? What if he chooses Celeste?!

I looked around the room frantically. My eyes landed on a lady sitting a few tables over she looked familiar. That's when it clicked. It was Marlee! As soon as the food was done and it was appropriate I made my way quickly over to her.

"Marlee" I said my voice full of worry, she turned her head at the sound of her name. I took the seat next to her.

"Lady America" She said with a nod of her head. "What's the matter?"

"What if he doesn't choose me what if he asks Kriss" I said starting to ramble.

"America calm down we both know Maxon loves you and you love him" She says calmly, "Now go dance and have fun don't worry about it"

"Thanks Marlee you're the best" I said giving her a hug. Then I got up and went to the dance floor.


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so so sorry for not updating! My school marks are not doing to good right now. I promise to have the next chapter up asap. Message me if you want me to write a new story and if you have any particular things you want me to write.**

I saw Maxon dance with all the oer girls his face only showing love. He was giving noting away on who he was gonna marry. I was so nervous by the time. came to me I thought I was gonna faint. I laid my head on his shoulder as we danced. I would miss him so much if he didn't ask me. Everything from his smell to the way his hair always has fly always. Even his suits. " I've had a great time " I said breaking the silence.

He bit his lip working hard not to give it away.

"But I know you must choose and I think you'll make the right choice. Elise and Kriss are bothe lovely girls" I said with a hint of sadness in my tone.

"What about Celeste" He said,

"I know you won't choose her you value this country too much". We both laugh.

To soon it is time for the announcement. Maxon makes his way onto the stage with his father. I can't stop shaking Natalie grabs my hand.

"Thank you ladies and gentleman for being her tonight. Now I know you all would like to know who my future wife will be but first I have some special guest who would like to talk". There was a round of applause as 31 ladies walked on stage. They each presented themselves in the order that the were eliminated in. One by one they talked about their experience in the selection and us 4 remaining girls. All e comments were genuine except for those about Celeste that were heavily modified so she sounded niceish. When it came to Marlee most people let out some gasps that they let her in the palace again. She talked about the other girls then she came to me. She looked at me I could see tears in her eyes.

"America I've known Maxon would love you since the day I first met you. You are my best friend. And I hope that we will always stay in touch. I know you have had a bumpy road getting here but I also know at its almost over. America went down fighting and I know you will never stop fighting for what you believe in. Everyone will remember you for that fiery red hair and your altitude but also for the way you stand up for whats right.". She said the last words and I Natalie whip a tear from here eyes.

Natalie walked up and started. "Well arts a tough one to follow." She laughed and so did everyone else. "I just want to say thank you for this opportunity. I made some amazing friends here that I'll never forget. Thank you Celeste for always giving me fashion advice and suggestions on how to improve. Thank you Elise for always being there for me and for being my best friend . Thank you Kriss for playing cards with me, Which by the way I have gotten a lot better at, and for listening to what I had to say. And last but not least thank you America for always knowing what to as and for standing up for what is right. For making me feel better about my sister." She said tearing up a bit more," thank you Thank you Thank you" She said before walking off stage. The crowd applauded as Maxon walked on stage.


	5. Chapter 5

Maxon walked on stage "Thank you ladies for those lovely speeches. Now I have my own prepared so if you'll bare with me. First Celeste. The first time I met you, you were relaxed and grace full just like a queen. The more I got to know you the more I liked you. You had this elegance that just drew me towards you." Celeste looked down at her lap then blushed. "Elise although you are quiet we still have shared numerous fun memories together and I didn't just keep you here because of your ties with new Asia." She smiled. "Kriss, all it took was that in letter for me to fall for you. No one has ever made me feel the way you make me feel." Kriss looked up with tears in her eyes, "and finally America. We have been close since you first yelled at me in the gardens. We've had our ups and downs but that fire within you keeps drawing me in." I giggle and then look down blushing.

"So now I would like to ask the following members of the Elite to follow me." I got up and said see you soon to the girls around my table. They all lifted up their fingers that were crossed.

Maxon led us each in to our own room where there was a couch. I sit down and take off my heels. "My heels are killing me!" I said as I rubbed my feet.

"Yes I'm sure your feet do hurt" a voce I didn't recognize said behind me. "They look rather uncoftable" the voice sneered. I looked around the room anxiously.

"Who's there "I said my voice wavering.

That's when I saw about 12 men come out from the shadows behind the door.

"Hello Lady America" he said, "So nice tot finally meet you in person.

Then all the men lunged at me. I screamed but a hand covered my mouth the dragged me towards the window. We reached the window us as the door flew open. There was Maxon he pressed a button on his watch then ran to me. One of the men pushed him to the ground. I struggled trying to get to him.

Then the world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

_Flashback_

_I wake up in a cold hard cell. I see light streaming through the little window across from me. I hear footsteps coming towards me. Then the cell door opens._

_"Hello America, Glad to see you're awake. Now I am going to explain something to you. I need you to keep an open mind."_

That was 1 month ago and now after they explained t me why they were attacking the palace, I joined them and now I am there leader. We do not wish to harm the royal family directly we wish simply for them to change. We want them to eliminate the caste system. That's why they chose me as their leader. I already thought about how to do it. The rebel's head quarters are in Zuni. We are under ground. Nobody knows we're here. That's the way we like it. Today is the last day before our mission. We plan to enter the palace while the wedding reception is going on. Oh did I mention Maxon is marrying Celeste yeah that's right Celeste. But I am way over him. I've met someone else. His name is Quinn James and he is the love of my life. I and he will enter the reception as guests and when the lovely Couple leaves and the end of the night we will follow. We will capture them and a team will come and extract them. They won't know what hit them we have gotten a lot stronger and we want this to end now.


	7. Chapter 7

I just put the finishing touches on my makeup when there is a knock on my door. I guy walks in who I know is Quinn but he has a disguise on and wraps his arms around my waist and gives me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"You look beautiful Love" He says. I'm wearing the same dress as the one I wore to the masquerade except in pink. I have my hair dyed brown ( don't worry it washes out) and green contacts in.

"Lets go or we're gonna be late" I say before kissing him.

We walk to "our"(stolen) Limo and get in. When we get to the palace we show them our invites and then walk in to the Great room. It looks beautiful pale green and plae blue are every where it looks amazing. I have to admit Celeste did a really good job. We get stopped by a photographer who takes our picture. No one seems to recognize us which is good. We take our seat at a table with the royal family of Ireland. I have a very nice conversation with the princess. I wish I could be friends with her she seems really nice but she will only know me by Rose White not the real America Singer.

The Bride and the groom make their entrance and everyone claps and a lot of cameras go off. Then they have their first dance. After awhile people start to join in, Quinn and I walk on to the dance floor. He puts one hand on my waist and holds my other one. I put my other hand on his shoulder and rest my head on his chest. Maxon and Celeste are in a position much like ours. Maxon was looking around the room and then his eyes landed on us. He looked at us curiously and then I say his eyes look upand doen my dress like he was trying to remember where it was from. I don't expect him to remember but it would have been nice.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**

**Hi guys thank you to everyone who has followed and favorites my stories. I just finished school for this year so I will be updating a lot more. **

**I was wondering if anyone had any sujestions on books? If you do I'd love to hear them.**

**Hopefully I'll have a chapter up tomorrow.**

**Mac**


	9. Chapter 9

The food was amazing as usual. It was a 5 course meal. The wedding cake was so beautiful and it tasted amazing. The one thing I really miss about the palace is the food. After we eat we are suppose to give our present to the bride and groom like everyone else. So we wait in line. By the time we finally get to them most people are back on the dance floor. We are suppose to be some CEOs of some charity that got picked to come to the wedding.

We walked up to the couple and curtsied. "Thank you for the lovely invitations Prince Maxon." Quinn said as we got up. I handed Celeste the gift. It was a Polaroid camera. I knew Maxon would like it. I wonder if Celeste even knew about Maxon's love for photography. "Your dress is stunning Princess Celeste" I said looking ion to her eyes. " So is yours," she said kindly " You sound so familiar I could swear I know you" She said tilting her head. "Ladies do not swear" I quoted Silvia before curtsying and grabbing Quinn and walking away leaving a dumbfounded Celeste.

Quinn and I danced for hours before I got a tap on the shoulder. I turned around and saw prince Maxon. "May I borrow this young lady for a second?" he asked Quinn. "of course your majesty" he replied before walking away. Maxon put his hand on my waist and in my right hand well I put my hand on his shoulder. It was such a familiar position put now instead of snuggling up to him I am a respectable distance away. We danced for awhile and I could tell he could feel how familiar this felt. So I quickly excused myself and left. I cannot lose my cover!


	10. Chapter 10

I stayed away from Maxon for the rest of the night. Just before the bride and groom are about to leave Quinn and I sneak out and quickly walk to their room we made it their no problem. We talk quietly for a few minutes before we hear people coming to the door. We carefully and quietly stand with our backs to the wall next to the door with our tazer guns out. The door opens and Maxon walks in carrying Celeste. It's so gross watching them. Then they start kissing. Maxon closes the door with his foot and Celeste starts kissing his neck. Celeste eyes scan the room they land on us and she freezes. Quickly Quinn tazers her and I tazer Maxon. We make sure to move them close to the window and then we wait.

We waited for about 10 minutes before the other rebels came. We lowered them out of the window carefully, although I wouldn't mind dropping Celeste, we had found a tunnel that went under the gate we walked threw it and it brought us to a small airport. From there we took an airplane back to Zuni where we went back to our base underground.

Maxon and Celeste were placed in a cell until they woke up. Quinn and I walked back to our room where we took off our disguises and changed in to our nice clothes. We tended to where a lot of black. I was in black skinny jeans, a black tank top and a black leather jacket. I put on my black slouch heels before sitting on the couch with Quinn and watching TV. 

30 minutes later we got the phone call from the guards telling us that Maxon and Celeste were awake and they were moving them into separate rooms for interrogation. It was my job to interrogate them, but I don't know if I'm ready. After we tell them what we are trying to do they either cooperate and we sent them back or the don't and we kill them. I don't know which one I want. I thought I was over Maxon but dancing with him brought back so many memories I don't know if I really want him to leave or die.


	11. Chapter 11

I slowly walked down the halls to the interrogation room where Maxon was. My heart was beating so fast I thought it was going to jump out of my chest. I took a deep breath and turned the door knob.

"America! America wake up!" I felt someone shake my shoulder. My eyes flutter open to see Maxon smiling down at me.

"Sorry I guess I must have fallen asleep" I said rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"America I have to ask to a question, it's really important and you have to answer me truthfully"

"Of course" I looked into his eyes. He stood up and then got down on one knee. "Ohh Maxon"

"America Singer will you do me the honor of marrying me?" I pulled out a silver ring that has a medium sized diamond in the middle with 2 smaller ones beside.

"Yes a Million times yes!" I threw my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

**And that's the end I know it's a terrible ending but I needed to end it on a good note. I am so so so sorry for this late update my exams just finished so I am going to spend my whole day writing so every story should at least get an update or a new chapter started. **

**Review and don't forget to check out my other stories!**


End file.
